In amplifier art, ongoing efforts have been made to increase their linearity, dynamic range, stability, and power conversion efficiency and the efforts have yielded significant results. However, the results have been confined largely to improving one or, at best, two of these characteristics desired in an amplifier, but not to all of these desired characteristics in the same amplifier. For example, some improvements have been made to stabilize the amplifying device utilizing rather elaborate temperature compensating circuitry. Also, improvements have been made to biasing means to render the operation of a Class A RF amplifier for small amplitude input signals more linear. But such biasing means was not designed nor capable of enabling the same amplifier to operate in Class B or C mode at the same time for large amplitude input signals. Likewise, prior art biasing means designed to operate the amplifier in Class B or C mode for large amplitude input signals is not designed nor capable of operation in Class A mode for small amplitude input signals also.